The present invention concerns a freestanding partition construction, and more particularly concerns partition frames configured for in-line connection, off-module connection, and/or stacked connection.
Partition panels for subdividing building space are well-known in the office furnishing and building furnishing business. However, most known partition systems have "on-module" type partition frames that only interconnect at their vertical side edges, such that they are not as flexible as desired. For example, "on-module" type partition frames are not flexibly reconfigurable to selectively form incrementally smaller office arrangements. Some known partition systems have partitions that are attachable to a main line of partition panels in an "off-module" arrangement. The term "off-module" is used herein to mean a first partition panel that is attached at an angle to a second partition panel, where an edge of the first partition panel abuts the second panel in a location that is between the vertical side edges of the second panel. However, the known "off-module" type partition panels use rails to provide their off-module capability, wherein the "off-module" panels are infinitely slidably adjustable along the rail. This means that the location of the off-module panels must be carefully and accurately measured during installation in order to result in office sizes that truly are the same size. This can be an aggravation during installation since any inaccurate measurements in the off-module rail-type partition systems result in a stack-up of inaccuracies that can cause alignment problems where the systems "reconnect" to themselves. For example, the inaccurate measurements can lead to misalignment when a series of walls form all four sides of an office, whereupon the last wall sections do not align. Another problem with rails is that they have a poor add-on appearance if they are added to an exterior of a partition panel. Yet, rails incorporated into a partition frame add significantly to the frame cost, particularly if the rail is extruded. Another problem with rails is that they typically include a pair of opposing flanges defining therebetween a long access slot. The flanges must be supported in a way that does not interfere with the long access slot, such that the rails are often beefed up for strength, adding undesirably to their weight and cost.
In addition to problems of existing systems in regard to off-module connection, further improvement is also desired in maximizing the utility-handling capabilities of free-standing partition panels, while at the same time minimizing the amount of material used to construct the partition panels. In particular, partition frame constructions are desired that allow flexible vertical and horizontal routing of utilities, as well as lay-in of wiring and other utilities.
Also, partition frame constructions are desired that take maximum advantage of high-volume/lower cost manufacturing processes and assembly techniques, such as roll-forming and butt welding of frame members. Partition frames are desired that optimally distribute stress, but that provide an efficient combination of strength, structural integrity, and manufactureability, while maintaining functionality. Further, frame constructions are desired that provide easy but secure on-site interconnection and/or reconfiguration, including arrangements that are in-line, off-module, stacked, and incrementally adjustable.
Accordingly, a partition construction solving the aforementioned problems and having the noted advantages is desired.